


Midsummer's Night

by lunarcat



Series: Milex Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Kinda, M/M, Prompt Fill, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcat/pseuds/lunarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was infatuated with Miles to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer's Night

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill, although it is absolutely nothing like what was requested whatsoever, from the lovely prettyvisitorsinthebakery (doodlestrudel) xx

"I'm outside."

Alex sighed at the sight of Matt's text. Ordinarily, Alex was pretty neutral about socializing, he neither loved it nor hated it, but tonight was a different story. Matt had recently gotten into a big argument with his girlfriend, and knowing that she would be attending a party he and Alex were also invited to, he was intent on wining her back. Alex wasn't really sure where he came into Matt's plan, but his friend insisted on his attendance. Alex was almost certain he would be alone for the night, even though Matt had assured him that there would be at least a handful of people Alex could talk to. 

Alex shrugged on his denim jacket and gave himself a once over in the mirror, running a hand through his unruly curls. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he was out the door and making his way over to Matt who was leaning against his car. Another downside to the night was that Alex couldn't even have a drink, it was his turn to be the designated driver. 

"Come on Al," Matt started as soon as he saw the scowl on his friends face, "it'll be fun."

"Doubt it." Alex mumbled as he unlocked the car and sat into the drivers seat. 

"You never know," Matt said following his lead, "you just might meet someone who takes your fancy. 

Alex glared at him from his position behind the wheel. 

"Don't give me that look, Al. You've been out of the game for a while, we gotta get you back on track sometime."

"M'perfectly content with being single." 

Alex started the car and pulled out of the drive, scowl still evident on his face. He wasn't really annoyed with Matt, he was just trying to help. Thing was, Alex had been out of the game for so long that he wasn't entirely sure how to play anymore. It's not like he was heartbroken, or trying to get over an ex, he was just busy. The other Monkeys had long term relationships, they didn't need to keep up with first dates and such. 

As they pulled up to the house the party was being held at, Alex realized he didn't even know who was hosting the party. In saying that, he wasn't really planning on staying long enough to find out. Hopping out of the car, he made Matt promise to stay with him for a while, he didn't fancy being alone right away. 

"You'll find people to talk to Al, I wouldn't 'ave made you come otherwise."

Alex still wasn't so sure as he followed Matt up the steps to the front door. It was already open so the two wandered in, being thrown into a whirlwind of people almost immediately. Alex stuck close to Matt as he made his first few meet and greets by the doorway. To be fair, Alex recognized a large amount of the people there, but that didn't mean he was any happier about the situation.

After glancing around the room, Alex spotted Breana and her sister, Kasey. Normally, Alex wouldn't even think twice about saying 'hello', but that was out of the question at the moment, what with Matt being in a fight with her and all. Although he loved Breana to bits, Matt was his best mate and he would always take his side. 

"Breana, 3 o'clock." Alex mumbled into Matt's ear. Matt whipped his head around and groaned. 

"Fuck me, she looks beautiful."

Alex chuckled at how love struck his idiot friend was. He was right, Breana looked amazing. If he swung that way and if she wasn't already promised to Matt, he would definitely have his hand at chatting her up. 

"How 'bout you go get us some drinks, while I try get up the nerve to go talk to 'er."

"I'm driving, remember?"

"Al, you're not over the limit on one drink. Go on!"

Matt shooed him towards the door, leaving Alex with no choice but to try and find the kitchen. He made his way down the hall, past the multiple couples grinding to the beat of whatever electronic-pop song was on, only feeling the urge to vomit a handful of times. He found the kitchen relatively fast and began to search for two bottles of something or other. The kitchen seemed to be just as crowded as every other room in the house, but Alex found two somewhat cold bottles of Corona easily enough. As he waded his way through a handful of already pretty wasted bodies, he caught someone's eye from across the room. 

Miles Kane. 

He was mesmerizing, as per usual. Alex stopped in his tracks as he got lost in Miles' chocolate brown eyes, the only thing pulling him out was the little smile that appeared on Miles' face, and the hand that raised into a small wave. Alex could tell his ears were turning slightly pink and his cheeks would surely follow. He managed a small smile before rushing out the door in search of Matt. 

Alex had been practically besotted with Miles from the get go. He's really only every had a handful of proper conversations with the other musician, but Alex fell hard and fast the moment he heard Miles sing. No amount of words could ever describe how beautiful Miles' voice is. The best way Alex could describe it, is that it feels like coming home after being away for so long; like the warm feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you sleep in your own bed for the first time in months, but even at that, it doesn't do it any justice. 

Alex found Matt after about three minutes of searching in the exact same spot as he had been before Alex had left, obviously not gaining enough courage to talk to Breana just yet. Alex handed him his beer and made small talk for a moment or two. He wanted to seem at least somewhat casual when asking about Miles.

"So, uh, you never told me Miles Kane was gonna be 'ere." He murmured, sloshing his drink around the bottle a bit. 

"Well, I mean it is his party so it'd be a bit weird if he wasn't."

"What?" Alex whipped his head up, eyes locking with Matt's. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. But I did say that there might be somebody who takes your fancy." Matt replied, shooting Alex a knowing smirk. 

Alex groaned. "Why didn't you tell me it was his party?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't come if I did!"

Alex sighed, but didn't object, after all, Matt was telling the truth. Although Alex has been practically drooling over Miles for years now, it's mostly been from afar, he's never had the courage to flirt, or god forbid, actually get to know him. 

Glancing back up at his friend, he found him staring longingly to where Breana was positioned on a stool across the room. 

"Go on," Alex said rolling his eyes,"I'll be fine."

"You're a star."

"Yeah, yeah, save it, it's not me you need to be buttering up."

Matt laughed as he began to walk away, but stopped himself short and glanced back over his shoulder. "Al, just talk to him." He said seriously. Alex nodded his head curtly and watched Matt make his way over to Breana. This was going to be a long night. 

Draining his drink, Alex decided to do as Matt had asked. He made his way back to the kitchen where he last saw Miles, but unlike the previous time it was empty, apart from a lad his own age browsing through the fridge. Alex cleared his throat causing the other man to look up. 

"Have you by any chance seen Miles?" Alex asked, adding in the Kane for good measure. The man looked back blankly at Alex. 

"You know, the bloke who's hosting the party?" Again, the man did nothing but stare at Alex. 

"Forget I asked." Alex mumbled, making his way out the door and to the living room. 'Miles shouldn't be too hard to find, it is his house after all' Alex found himself thinking, but as he peered around the room, he could see no sign of the taller man. Typical, the one time Alex actually wants to talk to the guy, he can't be found. Sighing, he pulled up a chair beside a small group of people he knew relatively well. He never found it particularly hard to socialize, people always wanted to talk to him and there was never a real lack of things to say, he just found it quite boring, no real depth to any of the conversations, but at this point, there wasn't much else he could entertain himself with. 

~

After an hour of forced laughter and endless inward sighs, Alex decided it was time for a cigarette break. He politely excused himself and made his way back through the kitchen and towards the back door. Digging into his pockets he pulled out his half empty carton of Camel smokes and lighter. Fortunately, the back garden was pretty much empty, the odd couple here and there, a few others on their own nicotine break. 

Finding a secluded area of the garden, Alex leaned against the garden fence and lit up, slowly inhaling, feeling the tension leave his shoulders almost immediately. He felt relaxed for the first time that night and had no plans of returning indoors anytime soon. Flicking the ash from the cigarette, he leaned his head back to rest against one of the grooves in the wooden fence, closing his eyes as he did so. A low voice startled Alex, just as he was starting to breathe properly again. 

"Party too much?"

Slowly Alex opened his eyes and peered into the moonlit garden in search of whoever had decided to disturb him, not that he didn't already know who it was, he'd know that voice anywhere. His eyes found floppy brown hair, a leather jacket and a smile that could light up an entire town. 

"I guess you could say that."

Miles smile widened, an eyebrow raising as if to say 'Mind if I join you?'. Alex nodded his head slightly, shuffling along the fence to make room for the other man. A comfortable silence overcame both men as Alex finished off his cigarette. Alex didn't feel nervous like he previously thought he would. Miles had this aura that made everything seem so relaxed.

"I'm not really sure why I throw these things," Miles said breaking the silence, "I always end up ducking out."

"I wouldn't blame you. I'm not really one for parties myself."

Miles hummed in response. "So Alex Turner, been up to much since we last bumped into each other?"

"Been touring a lot, nothing too exciting."

"I reckon you're the first person I've ever come across who's described touring as 'nothing too exciting'" Miles laughed. 

"I didn't mean it like that." Alex muttered, cheeks heating up. 

"I know," Miles said, bumping their shoulders together, "I'm just playing with ya."

They were silent again, nothing to be heard but their slow breathing and the low thump of music coming from the house. The garden had emptied, leaving the two alone with nothing but the cool midnight breeze to keep them company. Alex watched the stars, watched how each one glittered in the night sky. He watched the wind slowly rustle the leaves of the large oak tree at the bottom of the garden, making a sound like a whisper he couldn't decipher. 

Miles watched Alex. He watched his eyes twinkle with each turn of his head, like they were filled with their own little galaxy. He watched as Alex's hair fluttered around his shoulders, the breeze causing it to fly in a hundred different directions. Miles longed to reach out and touch it, to see how soft it really felt between his long fingers. 

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always avoid me?"

Alex broke his gaze with the sky, slowly turning his head to meet Miles' eyes. He had not expected that and each thought that zipped around his head seemed like the wrong thing to say. Miles didn't get it, didn't get that although Alex was intentionally avoiding him, it wasn't because he didn't like him, it was because Alex melted each time he was in Miles' presence, every intelligible thought he had disappeared from existence. Alex avoided him because he liked him too damn much. 

"Because I like you."

Alex jumped slightly at the shy hand that slowly wrapped itself around his own. 

"Me too. You, I mean." Miles whispered, knocking his head slightly against Alex's, and for the first time that night, Alex was glad he wan't at home.


End file.
